Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for determining a maximum coefficient of friction μmax between a tire and an underlying surface. Knowing the maximum coefficient of friction means that an increased risk of an additional potential longitudinal or transverse slip of the tire may be taken into account in motor-vehicle electronics.
How to specify a maximum coefficient of friction as an estimated value on the basis of customary asphalt pavements and typical tires is already known. What is disadvantageous therein is that a maximum coefficient of friction specified through estimating is extremely imprecise and only seldom reflects the actual conditions with sufficient accuracy.